According to a conventional disk apparatus, there is widely employed a loading system in which a disk is placed on a tray or a turntable, and the tray or the turntable is loaded into an apparatus body. According to such a loading system, since the tray or the turntable is required, there is a limit to reduce the thickness of the disk apparatus body.
Therefore, there recently exists a so-called slot-in type disk apparatus in which a disk is directly operated by a lever or the like using a loading motor.
According to such a slot-in type disk apparatus, however, although the disk apparatus body can be reduced in thickness and size, since a disk is inserted and discharged by a mechanism which is driven by the loading motor, if a load is applied in a direction in which the disk is pushed in when the disk is discharged, there is a problem that a member constituting the mechanism which is driven by the loading motor is damaged by the load applied to the disk (patent document 1).
In a slot-in type disk apparatus having a driving mechanism which operates a disk, in order to solve the problem that the member is damaged when a load in the direction in which a disk is pushed in is applied when the disk is discharged, there is proposed to unlock a link arm (patent document 2).    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-352498    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-100595